To meet increasing demand for flexibility in the field of disposable absorbent hygiene articles, absorbent articles which can assume more than one form have been produced. In this way, the user can choose the form and the method of application for the article which they find most suitable.
Pant diapers are designed so that their appearance and function mirrors that of pant-type underwear. Pant diapers have a front portion which—when the diaper is worn—is located against the stomach of the wearer, a rear portion which is located against the lower back/buttocks of the wearer and a crotch portion which is located between the wearer's legs. The front and rear portions form a waist opening and two leg openings. The waist opening may be defined by a waistband which encircles the waist of the wearer. Pant diapers are applied to a wearer by being pulled up the legs, over the buttocks and hips and up to the waist, in the same way as normal underwear. They may be removed by reversing this action, or by opening or tearing the diaper between the waist opening and one or more leg openings. Examples of pant diapers are training pants for infants and incontinence pants for adults.
Belt diapers comprise a front portion which is intended to be worn against the stomach of the wearer, a rear portion which is intended to be worn against the lower back/buttocks of the wearer and a crotch portion which is intended to be worn between the wearer's legs. Belt diapers further comprise a belt, which usually comprises a pair of belt portions, said belt being joined to the front or the rear portion. The belt is long enough to encircle the waist of the wearer, often in combination with the front or rear portion to which it is joined.
Typically for a belt diaper, at least a portion of the waist region of the diaper consists solely of the belt. To apply a belt diaper, the belt is first fastened around the wearer's waist, leaving the remainder of the diaper hanging freely. The diaper is then pulled through the legs of the wearer, so that the crotch portion is located between the wearer's legs, and fastened to the belt on the other side of the wearer (most commonly on the outside of the belt). Suitable fastening means are arranged to close the belt around the wearer's waist, and on the front or rear portions to fasten the remainder of the diaper to the belt in its correct conformation. A diaper having this form can be easily changed by the wearer themselves, and it is possible to change the diaper while the wearer is standing up.
WO 05/089690 discloses a pant diaper which can function as a belt diaper by breaking the belt in two places. The resulting belt portions can be closed around the waist of the wearer, and the body of the diaper fastened to the belt portions. However, the fact that two perforations are present, one on each lateral edge of the front portion means that, in the belt diaper form, the combined length of the two belt portions is much shorter than the length of the waistband of the pant diaper. In effect, a length corresponding to the extension of the front portion is lost when converting from the pant diaper to belt diaper form. The article of WO 05/089690 therefore has a limited range of fit and adjustability.
EP 1 559 387 discloses a pant diaper which can be torn open at the belt portions and then closed again. It can therefore be opened in urgent situations and temporarily re-fastened.
Similarly, US2006/0116654 discloses a pant diaper which can be opened and re-sealed at the crotch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,428 discloses a traditional diaper having two fastening means, one of which is located on an outwardly-folded section of the waistband. In normal use, both fastening means are engaged. Releasing the second fastening means expands the waist region, allowing the diaper to be pulled down like a pair of pants.
WO 2006/019049 describes a combined pant/traditional diaper. The diaper can be opened at break sections, so can be used as a traditional diaper. A belt-diaper is not disclosed.
US 2005/0143709, EP 1 523 968 and WO 2006/068563 disclose fastening means which are covered or folded in some way. These documents do not concern combined belt-pant products.
Despite the activity in the field, there remains a need for an absorbent article, such as a diaper, which can assume more than one form, and which a user can readily adapt according to their wishes. Furthermore, it is desirable that the absorbent article is packaged ready for use in one form and can be readily converted into another form. Absorbent articles which can assume more than one form also provide a greater range of fit, allowing the same product to be used on wearers of different waist sizes.